


A Place to Belong

by ami_ven



Series: Places [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e10-e11 The Return, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was three o'clock in the morning when Rodney opened his apartment door to find a scruffy-looking John Sheppard on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Belong

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #008 "season 3"

It was three o'clock in the morning when Rodney opened his apartment door to find a scruffy-looking John Sheppard on his doorstep.

"I don't know how to live on this planet anymore," John told him, which was so unbelievably _true_ that for once Rodney couldn't think of anything to say.

Neither of them spoke as John followed him inside, through the kitchenette and into the tiny bedroom.

Rodney could've had a bigger apartment, of course. Almost three years of back-pay at his salary was not insubstantial, but the truth was he hadn't cared enough to do more than find a place within driving distance of Groom Lake, a decent coffee place and as many restaurants that delivered as possible.

Some of his stuff had ended up there, but he spent as little time in the apartment as possible. It wasn't Atlantis— it wasn't _home_.

He imagined John's military-issue room at Cheyenne Mountain was even worse.

The silence continued until they were both tucked into Rodney's bed, and John said, "Sorry for just showing up like this."

"Idiot," Rodney replied affectionately, and wrapped his arm tighter around John's waist. "As if there was anyplace else you'd go."

He felt John smile against his collarbone. "Nope," the colonel agreed, then his expression shifted again. "Are you really that unhappy out here?"

Rodney had a state-of-the-art lab, minions who obeyed his every command and nobody trying to even give him a papercut. He was miserable. 

"It's all your fault," he grumbled into John's hair. "I wasn't an adrenaline-junkie before I met you."

John's smile turned into a laugh, a sound Rodney hadn't heard since they'd been kicked out of their home and sent back to a planet that didn't need them anymore.

They were still together, though, and for now, that was enough.

THE END


End file.
